


In the Same Skin

by jinxed_wood



Category: Highlander: The Series, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_wood/pseuds/jinxed_wood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was poker night at the Stark’s and Pepper had the largest pot, as per usual...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Same Skin

It was poker night at the Stark’s and Pepper had the largest pot, as per usual. There was also drink involved, there was _always_ drink involved. Although it had been a while since he’d actually quaffed; the eleventh... no, the twelfth century... no... damn it, he was drunk. What the hell was in that bottle Thor brought? He peered into the amber liquid in his glass. Was it his imagination or did it actually glow a bit?

“Loki is gone,” Thor said quietly, slicing through the noisy babble of the game like a hot knife through butter..

“What? He’s escaped from Asgard?” Tony asked sharply. 

“No, no... I mean, he’s not my brother anymore, I don’t know what he is anymore.”

The room fell silent and Methos shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The fact that Loki was Thor’s brother was always the elephant in the room, something the rest of them tried their best not to dwell on.

“Forever is a long time,” he said abruptly, as he reached for the bottle. Suddenly, he felt way too sober again.

Natasha tilted her head. “What do you mean?” 

Methos shrugged uneasily, feeling unexpectedly exposed. “I mean he’s Immortal,” he said. “And you’ll be surprised how much a person can change if you wait long enough...even those seemingly reluctant to change.”

Tony smirked. “What would you know about it, old man,” he said. “I have it on good authority that the only thing you’ve changed over the centuries is your brand of beer.”

Methos smirked back. “I hate to break it to you, Stark, but even S.H.I.E.L.D’s records don’t go _that_ far back.

“Is that so?” Tony said. “So whats your big, dark secret? You burned Rome? Sank Altantis? Moonlighted as Attila the Hun?”

“Oh, didn’t you know? I was the harbinger of the Apocalypse,” Methos said, and the room broke into laughter, once more setting into the easy camaraderie of booze and cards. Only Natasha still watched him, lips curved in a smile, eyes shadowed.

Methos looked back down into his glass, losing himself in the amber glow. Time can make a difference, change you and mould you, even if you walk in the same skin - and if you live long enough, survive long enough, then maybe one day you'll be lucky enough to regret it and still be able to look at yourself in the mirror. He caught his own reflection in the glass and smiled ruefully. 

He drank the liquid down.


End file.
